nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lego Call of Duty: Zombies
We realize that the demographic is not the same as the TARGET demographic, which is why we here at Treyarch, we have made a more kid-friendly Call of Duty game based on the ever so popular zombies mode. No campaign, no multiplayer. Just zombie mode. Only it's Lego!!! -Treyarch The Game Lego Call of Duty: Zombies is a first for two things; being kid-friendly and it's only zombie mode. You load up the game and you select the type of maps that you want. You can choose from the maps in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and Lego Call of Duty: Zombies. Note that if you choose from Call of Duty: Black Ops, you won't have the Call of Duty: World at War maps unlike the actual Call of Duty: Black Ops. Once you've loaded up what game you want, you'll be shown the zombie mode menu of the game you've selected, only it'll be Legofied. Once you're in game, you'll still be in first person, only your weapon will be Legofied, as well as your hands. You will also be Legofied in third person. It should also be noted that the weapons and characters are game specific. The game also comes with six new and original maps. The Maps World at War * Nacht der Untoten * Verruckt * Shi no Numa * Der Riese Black Ops * Kino der Toten * "Five" * Dead Ops Arcade * Ascension * Call of the Dead * Shangri-La * Moon Black Ops II * Nuketown Zombies * TranZit * Die Rise * Mob of the Dead * Buried * Origins Black Ops III * Shadows of Evil * The Giant * Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avenging * Der Eisendrache * Zetsubou no Shima * Gorod Krovi * Revelations Lego Zombies * Cinema Of The Dead (Revelation) (default) * Nuketown 2025 Zombies (pre-order) * Nuk3town Zombies (DLC L) * Halloween Speciale (DLC E) * Reign of Fire (DLC G) * Mos Eisley (DLC O) The Characters *Marine *"Smokey" *John "Banana" *"Tank" Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen *John F. Kennedy *Robert McNamara *Richard Nixon *Fidel Castro *Sarah Michelle Geller *Robert Englund *Danny Trejo *Michael Rooker *Samantha Maxis (Richtofen's Body) *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Marlton Johnson *Russman *Samuel J. Stuhlinger *CDC Soldier *CIA Agent *Zombie *Billy Handsome *Michael "Finn" O'Leary *Salvador "Sal" DeLuca *Albert "Weasel" Arlington *Alcatraz Guard *Alcatraz Prisoner *"Tank" Dempsey (Young) *Nikolai Belnski (Young) *Takeo Masaki (Young) *Edward Richtofen (Young) *Nero Blackstone *Jessica Rose *Floyd Campbell *Jack Vincent *Erik Plestabich *Seal Team 6 Soldier *Merc Soldier *Gordon Freeman *Chell *Scout *Coach *Lilith Swann *Samantha Cross *Jason Hudson *Skylar Henning *Dave Herd *Zack Battleman *Robert Van Alexander *S.A.S. Soldier *Finn *Rey *Poe Dameron *Lando Calrissian The Trivia * This game was made by both Treyarch and TT Games, the people who make all the Lego games. * On the PC version, like World at War, you can make custom zombie maps. * The "new and original" maps are actually custom maps from the wiki.